


the boar's stench

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masochism, No Lube, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: "Hey, boar, you stink," Felix spoke up when they were alone, not a person in sight. "Don't you get tired of being disgusting? You could kill someone with that stench."





	the boar's stench

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even ship them this much but the idea came to me

Felix's venture to the training grounds stopped when he noticed his childhood friend, the boar, rarely storming the halls of the monastery. He stared at him with disgust, lips curling and his nose twitching from the horrid smell.

Blood from bandits and Imperial soldiers soaked Dimitri's armor, along with the water and mud from the rain outside. If any of the knights had a problem with the smell, they wouldn't voice it. No one wanted to deal with Dimitri, not now, and they were glad when he left the entrance hall. Watching Dimitri stomp around made Felix realize he didn't remember the last time the boar cleaned himself. Before their main mission came around, it always constant battles with Dimitri. He never hung around in the monastery and instead spent his time fighting. Judging from the eyebags, Felix figured he didn't sleep as well. What a mess.

"Hey, boar, you stink," Felix spoke up when they were alone, not a person in sight. "Don't you get tired of being disgusting? You could kill someone with that stench." he ran his mouth without caring for the repercussions. Unlike everyone else, he wasn't afraid of the boar. A part of him found the smell arousing, biting the inside of his cheek to hold himself back.

"Go away," Dimitri growled, stopping to glare at Felix. Blood dripped on the monastery floor.

Felix pitied whoever had to mop the next day. "Hmph. I'm just saying, go take a fucking bath." he pinched his nose and almost smirked at Dimitri's furrowed brow. Something about provoking the infuriated boar pleased him. "Or, are you going to go out again and kill more people? Get more blood on your armor and paint the monastery floor red?"

Dimitri gritted his teeth. "Shut up! I have no interest in listening to your senseless babble!"

"Right," Felix decided to let his smirk surface, and his heart skipped a beat watching Dimitri clench his dirty, blood-stained fists. "You rather kill, huh? Go ahead. No one's stopping you." he watched Dimitri stomp towards him, and even though a bit of fear sunk in, the arousal beat it. A moan almost left his lips as Dimitri grabbed him by the head, snapping his hair tie off. He could hear Annette's voice and the Professor's, yelling at the boar prince to stop. But no one was around at this hour. Dimitri could do whatever he wanted, and Felix desperately craved for that to happen. 

Dimitri tugged his hair and growled. "You're always running your damn mouth. I am sick of it." he hissed and pushed Felix into the wall.

"If it gets you to react like this, boar, I won't stop." Felix grinned and groaned in pain when Dimitri pushed him again. The beast could easily break the wall and snap his body in half, but he held back. "The smell is even worse up close..." he gagged, but he didn't mind the disgust. Staring at the untreated scars on Dimitri's face caused his cheeks to blush. He had no shame in showing his arousal because Dimitri was completely oblivious to it. 

"Don't speak to me again, or I'll break you in half." Dimitri tugged his hair again, pulling him forward, and Felix decided to let out a moan. He raised his eyebrow at the sound, confused, but kept his grip.

The smell of blood coming from Dimitri enticed a high in Felix. "...I'll keep running my mouth, then. Come on, boar. Break me in half." he stared him deep in the eye, seconds away from begging before Dimitri violently crashed their lips together. 

It was a rough kiss with Dimitri causing his lips to bleed, shoving his tongue in, his strong hands gripping Felix's body. Dimitri's trousers grew tighter with each second that went by, so as he kissed Felix, he tore his armor off. It clattered loudly on the floor, but both Felix and Dimitri didn't care if people walked in on them. 

Even while their lips were glued together, Felix let out muffled moans, enjoying the blood smeared onto his face. He wanted more, reaching out to Dimitri's crotch. 

"This is what you're into, huh?" Dimitri asked as he pulled away, blood dripping down Felix's lips. "You're just as disgusting as me," he said and followed up his statement forcing Felix on his knees. In one swift movement, he took his cock out, already hard. 

Felix gagged. "When was the last time you washed this… ?! Hmph-!" 

Dimitri didn't care to hear complaints about his hygiene. He gripped Felix's hair again, which his friend seemed to enjoy, and pushed his cock into his mouth. Felix's eyes widened, tears glistening in his eyes as Dimitri forced it further down his throat. His musk was enough to make him gag, yet the smell turned Felix on more than before. He gladly let Dimitri use his mouth, pre-cum staining his lips. 

The length throbbing in his throat became too much at one point, so Felix pulled himself back, coughing. He wiped his lips and caught his breath, but Dimitri didn't take kindly to it and continued to abuse his mouth. Felix wasn't shocked at the boar's animalistic behavior. The treatment alone made him hard and aching for more. 

"That's enough," Dimitri pulled Felix away, his leaky cock leaving a trail that connected them. "I don't want to stop here." he brought Felix back to his feet and ripped his armor off, followed by his trousers and underwear. 

"Fucking boar," Felix gasped in disbelief as he felt the cool night air breeze by him, shivering in excitement when his childhood friend easily lifted him in the air. He held onto Dimitri, their lips clashing again when the boar shoved his cock right into him without warning. The kiss muffled his surprised gasp and his body tightened from the combined pain and pleasure, sweating as Dimitri pounded into him. Felix knew he was tight, and he knew Dimitri's cock couldn't fit in even when using his pre-cum to help, but he still begged. "Harder, you damn boar!" he broke the kiss to shout. "Break me in half!" 

Dimitri saw no harm in following Felix's demands. He sped up his thrusts and pushed himself deeper into Felix's hole, knowing damn well it hurt, digging his fingers into the soft flesh. Felix desired pain and Dimitri gladly gave it to him. He gave hard, quick smacks to his ass without saying a word. Hearing Felix's surprised gasps made him buck his hips and thrust into him again, making sure Felix had no time to relax. The strength behind his slaps left bright red marks and the imprint of Dimitri's hands on Felix's cheeks. 

The lack of preparation, to anyone else, would make everything worse. Worst of all was Dimitri's stench, his sweaty body and bloodied clothes clogging his nose. Felix didn't mind any of it and wrapped his legs around Dimitri's waist, his arms around his neck, and let out a strained moan. He continued to beg, helpless in Dimitri's grasp. 

Their moans echoed throughout the halls and so did the smacks on Felix's body. They shared another kiss, strangely passionate this time. Felix gave a heart-warming look to Dimitri and cupped his face, tracing his fingers over dried blood and dirt marks. "Come on," his body trembled, so weak he couldn't hold onto Dimitri without shaking. "More, dammit, I'm so close!" 

Felix enjoyed the pain to the point where he didn't need any stimulation to his cock. Having Dimitri abuse his tight hole and smack his ass was enough for him to cum, his seed splattering on Dimitri's body with a choked gasp. Dimitri let out a laugh before quickening his thrusts, using more strength than before. His body sensitive from his orgasm, Felix whimpered and couldn't do anything but allow Dimitri to pound him until completion.

It didn't take long for Dimitri to cum. He came to a full stop and leaned Felix against the wall. A low groan came from his lips as he spilled his seed inside Felix, releasing every drop into him. He slowly pulled out and kept a strong hold on Felix to make sure he didn't fall. 

Felix knew he was too weary to stand on his own. He tried to speak up, but his eyes fluttered, and exhaustion got the better of him. With a satisfied sigh, he smiled and drifted to sleep. 

Dimitri shook his head and sighed. "Oh, Felix… what will I do with you now?" 

He had no choice but to help his friend after ruining him in the monastery's halls.


End file.
